I Wish
by cybkiun
Summary: [Chanbaek, Hunhan, Kaisoo] WARNING! BXB/YAOI/GAY! M-PREG! Byun Baekhyun di jodohkan dengan seorang namja bernama Park Chanyeol oleh orang tuanya. Namun entah apa yang membuat Baekhyun berbohong tentang kondisinya. Baekhyun berpura-pura menjadi bisu. Chanyeol yang memang pada dasarnya menolak perjodohan ini semakin murka setelah mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun seorang yang cacat.
1. chapter 1

Sang matahari sudah bangun dari tidurnya semalam dan mulai memancarkan cahaya dan kehangatannya untuk memulai aktivitas para makhluk di bumi.

Cahaya matahari menembus gordyn sebuah kamar yang dimiliki oleh seseorang yang sedang bergelung dalam selimut tebalnya.

Namja manis pemilik kamar ini masih terlelap dikala matahati sudah menebarkan cahayanya menerangi penjuru dunia.

Tok...tok...tok...

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Sebuah suara lembut terdengar dari luar sana.

"Baekhyun... baekby bangun. Ini sudah pagi.." ucap suara tersebut.

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban dari orang yang dipanggil.

"Kalau begitu eomma masuk, ya?"

Tanya orang itu yang ternyata ibu dari namja manis itu. Iapun memasuki kamar anak laki-lakinya.

"Baekhyun.. Byun Baekhyun bangun.. ini sudah pagi" ibunya menyibak selimut tebal yang di gunakan anaknya lalu mengusap kepala anaknya lembut.

Namja manis itu terbangun dari tidurnya karena perbuatan sang ibu.

Namja manis ini adalah Byun Baekhyun, anak dari direktur ByunH International Hospital (BHIH). Yang merupakan rumah sakit terbesar di korea yang memiliki cabang di Jepang dan juga China. Ayahnya adalah Byun Hankyung dan ibunya adalah Kim Heechul.

"Eommma, aku masih mengantuk.. biarkan aku tidur sebentar lagi, ya??" Ucap Baekhyun dengan mata tertutup.

"Kau harus bangun Baekhyun. Bukannya hari ini kau ada kelas pagi? Hari ini juga ada praktek, kan?" Jawab Heechul.

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya kaget,

"ASTAGA! Jam berapa sekarang, eomma?!" Baekhyun panik. Heechul melirik ke arah jam tangannya,

"Jam 07.25" jawab Heechul santai.

"APAA?!! Astaga, aku telat!! Eomma aku mandi dulu!" Baekhyun kalang kabut memasuki kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya.

Heechul mengelengkan kepalanya melihat perilaku anaknya itu. Usianya sudah 22 tahun, tapi ia masih kekanakan.

Seketika Heechul murung, ia rasa keputusannya dan Hankyung salah. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ini memang impian mereka dan sahabatnya sejak Baekhyun lahir. Dan mereka juga sudah berjanji.

"Eomma harap kau bisa, Baekhyun"

*

Baekhyun menyudahi acara mandinya dan segera menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan bersama orang tua dan adiknya.

Walaupun ia hampir telat masuk kelas kuliahnya, setidaknya ia harus sarapan untuk mengisi perutnya. Itu bisa menyebabkan gangguan pada sistem pencernaan.

"Selamat pagi semuanya!" Sapa Baekhyun ceria seraya mendudukan dirinya di kursi.

"Pagi nak, ayo kita sarapan" sahut Hankyung, ayah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melirik ke arah adiknya yang ternyata sedang menatapnya sinis, "ada apa dengan anak ini? Mau ribut pagi-pagi?" Pikir Baekhyun.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu, adik alien? Tidak usah sirik dengan ketampananku" ucap Baekhyun pede.

Taehyung adik Baekhyun menjawab dengan muka yang masih sinis,

"Percaya diri sekali. Aku heran denganmu hyung, kau ini manis bukan tampan. Berapa kali aku katakan padamu sih?"

"YA! KAU-" Baekhyun mengabil sendok siap untuk memukul kepala Taehyung namun segera ditepis Taehyung dengan sendoknya,

"Astaga, hyung! Kau mau membuatku dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena gegar otak? Kau ini sadis sekali, sih!"

"Rasakan itu" Baekhyun tertawa sadis.

"Lagipula hyung, untuk orang yang akan menikah sebentar lagi sikapmu ini kekanakan sekali tau! Apa kata calonmu nanti?" Ucap Taehyung kesal lalu menyuapkan serealnya ke dalam mulut.

Baekhyun langsung menghentikan tawanya karena ucapan Taehyung.

"Ya! Maksudmu apa aku akan menikah? Eomma... Taehyung bicara sembarangan nihh"

"Taehyung benar, Baekhyun"

Ucapan Hankyung membuat Baekhyun sontak menengok ke arah ayahnya,

"Maksud appa apa? Apanya yang benar? Taehyung itu ngawur sekali lho.." Baekhyun berekspresi aneh.

"Tapi kau memang akan segera menikah Baek" ujar Heechul.

Baekhyun kaget,

"A-apa? Menikah? Aku bahkan tidak punya pacar!! Dan aku juga masih kuliah! Kalian bercanda.. haha.." Baekhyun tertawa maksa lalu menyendok serealnya gugup.

"Sebenarnya kau kami jodohkan Baekhyun." Ucap Heechul.

"Dengan Park Chanyeol" ucap Hankyung menambahkan.

"A-APA?!"

 ***Baekhyun POV**

"Tapi kau memang akan segera menikah Baek" ucap ibuku.

Apa? Menikah? Apa mereka salah makan? Tentu saja aku kaget, SANGAT KAGET malahan.

"A-apa? Menikah? Aku bahkan tidak punya pacar!! Dan aku juga masih kuliah! Kalian bercanda.. haha.." aku tertawa maksa.

Mana mungkin aku menikah? Pacar saja tidak ada.. dan aku juga tidak memikirkan menikah sama sekali.

Hey! Umurku masih 22 tahun! Aku masih mau menghabiskan masa mudaku. Menikah? Aku tidak mau...

Dan ucapan Eomma dan Appa lagi-lagi membuatku hampir saja menyemburkan serealku,

"Sebenarnya kau kami jodohkan Baekhyun." Kata eomma ku.

Apa lagi ini? Di jodohkan? Memangnya ini jaman kapan?

"Dengan Park Chanyeol"

Brusshhh...

Jus strawberry ku sukses tersembur dan mengenai si alien

"HYUNG!! KAU JOROK!!" Pekik Taehyung sambil mengelap wajahnya dengan tissue.

Ini gila! Aku di jodohkan? Dengan Park Chanyeol?!

Kenapa eomma dan appa melalukan ini?

Chanyeol teman-tidak sahabatku dulu..

Ya.. dulu sebelum semuanya terjadi.

"Kenapa Chanyeol?! Apa kalian lupa dengan kejadian itu? Apa kalian mau membuatku terpuruk seperti dulu? Kenapa kalian jahat padaku? Eomma dan Appa juga tau,kan?"

Aku marah, aku kecewa. Jujur, SANGAT KECEWA!

Kenapa mereka seakan-akan mau membawa masa-masa buruk itu kembali lagi?! Aku tidak habis pikir dengan mereka!

"Bukan begitu, sayang. Kami punya alasan.. kau akan mengerti" ucap eomma berusaha memberikan penjelasan.

"Alasan apa? Apa ini... tentang rumah sakit? Aku akan menamatkan kuliahku dan mengurus perusahaan! Aku sengaja mengambil jurusan kedokteran untuk hal itu, appa!! Aku.. hiks"

Aku menangis. Bagaimana tidak?

Aku berusaha melupakan sebuah nama yang membuatku sempat terpuruk.. dan jika perjodohan ini karena rumah sakit, aku..

"Bukan karena rumah sakit! Percayalah! Ini untuk kebaikanmu! Kami-"

"Cukup"

Itu bukan suaraku, itu adalah suara..

"Aku juga kecewa dengan kalian. Bagaimana bisa kalian mengorbankan hyung demi ego kalian?"

Itu suara Taehyung.

"Jujur, saat kalian mengatakan padaku kalau hyung mau di jodohkan, aku sangat senang. Kupikir Hyung juga akan bahagia dengan orang itu. Dan aku juga tidak menanyakan siapa orang itu karena aku yakin pilihan kalian pasti adalah orang yang baik, tapi..."

Taehyung menggantungkan ucapannya. Kami semua terdiam, tak ada yang berbicara.

"... ternyata aku salah. Kalian justru malahan membawa orang itu pada hyung. Bukankah kalian dulu sangat menginginkan hyung untuk bangkit dari keterpurukannya?"

Mata elang Taehyung mengilatkan rasa kecewa dan marah.

Ternyata adikku sangat peduli padaku..

Eomma menjawab dengan nada putus asa,"Tentu saja, Tae. Kami melakukan ini karena-,"

"Jika begitu, kenapa kalian membawa keterpurukan hyung kembali?!" Taehyung mengeraskan volume suaranya.

Eomma dan appa terdiam.

Aku melangkah menuju kursi Taehyung di hadapanku, aku menyentuh pundaknya halus.

"Tae, sudahlah... ayo kita berangkat ke kampus.." ajakku pada Taehyung.

Taehyung segera menyambar tasnya yang ia letakkan di ruang tamu, lalu melangkah ke luar rumah tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Aku menatap kedua orang tuaku kecewa... aku ingin pergi tanpa pamit saja.

Namun saat aku menatap eomma, aku melihatnya menunduk sedih, dan appa seakan berusaha menyampaikan sesuatu padaku melalui tatapannya padaku.

"Eomma, Appa aku dan Taehyung pergi ke kampus dulu." Pamitku.

"Baekhyun, kalau sudah pulang kau ke rumah sakit untuk menemui Appa, ya. Kita harus bicara" ujar Appa akhirnya.

"Hmm"

Aku melangkah keluar, Taehyung sudah menungguku di mobil.

Kamipun berangkat dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk.

 ***Baekhyun POV End**

*

Seorang namja berpakaian rapih dengan jas dan tataan rambut yang menampilkan keningnya berjalan menuju sebuah rumah atau lebih tepatnya mansion megah dan mewah dengan raut yang menampilkan bahwa emosinya sedang meletup-letup.

Kaki panjangnya memasuki mansion dengan terburu-buru. Terlihat dengan jelas kalau suasana hatinya sedang buruk sekarang.

Ia melewati beberapa maid yang menyambutnya dengan tidak peduli.

BRAKK!

Namja itu membuka sebuah pintu dengan kasar.

"Apa maksud dari perjodohan itu?! Apa-apaan ini?!!" Tanya namja itu berteriak.

Nafasnya menderu kencang, akibat dari keterburu-buruannya tadi.

Sedangkan kedua orang yang ia tanyai memandangnya dengan ekspresi tenang seakan-akan namja tadi berbicara dengan lembut.

"Ada apa kau datang pagi-pagi? Bukankah harusnya kau di kantor? Kalau karyawanmu macam-macam bagaimana?" Tanya seorang namja berusia sekitar 50 awalan.

"Itu tidak penting Appa! Aku mau penjelasan tentang perjodohan itu!" Ujar namja tadi kesal.

"Hmm, kau sudah tau? Baguslah.

Lalu, bagaimana menurutmu Chanyeol?" Tanya seorang wanita berusia sekitar 40 akhiran.

"Bagaimana apanya?!"

Namja tadi adalah Park Chanyeol, anak dari direktur perusahaan bernama ParkDC Corp. Yang merupakan perusahaan raksasa yang mempunyai cabang di berbagai negara di Asia. Ayahnya adalah Park Donghae dan ibunya adalah Lee Sungmin.

"Ya... maksud eomma perjodohan ini. Bagaimana pendapatmu?" Tanya Sungmin sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Gila"

"Maksudmu gila itu apa? Kau mengatai kami gila? Anak durhaka!" Sungmin mencak-mencak(?)

"Maksudku, perjodohan ini hal gila eomma. Bukan kaliannya. Aku tidak mau! Aku menolaknya dengan keras!" Chanyeol menolak hal ini mentah-mentah.

"Kalau kau tidak mau jabatanmu sebagai CEO akan Appa cabut" ujar Donghae santai lalu menyeruput kopinya.

Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya kaget. Melepas jabatannya? Hell, ia baru saja diangkat 2 bulan lalu!

Masa mau dicabut begitu saja?

"APA?! Dicabut?! Appa bercanda ya? Aku baru diangkat 2 bulan lalu!"

"Kalau tidak mau, terima saja perjodohan ini." Donghae meneguk kopinya santai-lagi-.

"Tidak."

Sungmin berdecak kesal, heran dengan sikap anaknya ini.

"Kenapa sih kau menolaknya? Memang apa alasanmu?"

"Karena aku punya kekasih, eomma."

Sungmin memincingkan matanya menatap Chanyeol lekat.

"Apa dia yeoja? Siapa dia?"

Chanyeol mengangguk,

"Ya, eomma. Ia seorang yeoja. Namanya adalah Kang Seul Gi. Putri menteri kehutanan."

"Putuskan dia. Eomma tidak mau menantuku seorang yeoja. Kau lupa kalau aku namja, Chanyeol?"

"A-apa?! Tidak bisa, eomma! Aku mencintainya. Kami saling mencintai dan memiliki!" Tolak Chanyeol sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Putuskan yeoja itu dan terimalah perjodohan ini atau jabatanmu akan dicabut Park Chanyeol" kali ini Donghae angkat bicara.

"Terima perjodohanmu dengan namja pilihan kami." Ujar Donghae tajam.

"Terimalah Byun Baekhyun"

Chanyeol menggeram frustasi,

"TERSERAH!"

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu dengan emosi yang membuncah.

*

Baekhyun menatap kosong buku tebal dihadapannya.

Kelas sudah selesai semenjak 20 menit yang lalu. Mahasiswa dan mahasiswi pun sudah meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Namun tidak sama halnya dengan Baekhyun. Ia lebih memilih tetap du ruangan itu sampai pikirannya mulai tenang.

Selama mata kuliah berlangsung tadi, ia tidak memperhatikan dosennya sama sekali.

Pikirannya hanya fokus pada masalah tadi pagi mengenai perjodohannya dengan Park Chanyeol.

Untung saja Baekhyun sudah menguasai materi ini sebelum dosen membahasnya, tentu saja ia di ajari oleh ayahnya. Dokter nomor 1 di korea.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang ayahnya, Baekhyun menjadi teringat dengan janjinya dengan ayahnya untuk menemuinya di rumah sakit sepulangnya dari kuliah.

"Kau akan kami jodohkan dengan Paek Chanyeol"

Baekhyun tersenyum lemah mengingat kata-kata itu. Perjodohannya dengan seseorang yang pernah menjadi titik keterpurukannya selama ia hidup.

Sebenarnya apa yang membuat orangtuanya menjodohkannya dengan Chanyeol?

"Kenapa harus Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya pasrah. Ia melihat jam di tangannya,

"Pukul 11.30 a.m, masih ada waktu" ujarnya sendirian.

Iapun bangkit dari kursinya kemudian melangkah keluar kelas menuju Cafe yang ada di kampus tersebut.

Saat di koridor ia bertemu dengan adiknya yang sedang bersama temannya.

"Hyung, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Taehyung.

Baekhyun menjawab, "Ke Café. Kau mau ikut?" Tawar Baekhyun.

Taehyung menggeleng, "Aku mau mengerjakan tugas bersama temanku, hyung. Hyung sendiri saja, ya?"

Baekhyun melirik ke teman Taehyung. Ia manis.

Lalu Baekhyun mengarahkan matanya ke tangan Taehyung yang menggenggam tangan temannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum paham.

"Kalau mau kencan bilang saja, tidak usah ngeles(?) mau kerja kelompok.

Annyeong, Siapa namamu?" Ejek Baekhyun lalu menyapa teman Taehyung.

"Jeon Jungkook, hyung. Jurusan kedokteran semester 2." Jawabnya tersenyum sopan.

"Ooh, satu kelas dengan Tae." Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti.

"Hyung mau ke Cafe dulu. Kau jaga Jungkook yang manis ini. Hyung lapar. Annyeong~" pamit Baekhyun.

"Ok, makan yang banyak hyung!" Ujar Taehyung. Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Hyungmu baik sekali" ujar Jungkook.

Taehyung mengangguk

"Ya, ia sangat baik. Sayang nasibnya tak sebaik dirinya." Ucap Taehyung sedih.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung yang sedih. Ia menepuk bahunya,

"Tae, kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Jungkook. Taehyung menggeleng.

"Kajja. Kita kencan"

*

"Sajangnim, ini berkas yang anda minta"

Seorang wanita yang sepertinya seorang sekertaris terlihat menyerahkan sebuah dokumen kepada seseorang yang diyakini sebagai seorang CEO di perusahaan ini. Namun sekertaris itu tidak dihiraukan olehnya.

"Sajangnim?" Tegur sekertaris itu.

CEO itu menoleh cepat.

"A-ah, kau taruh saja di sini." Ujarnya sambil menunjuk mejanya.

CEO yang ternyata Chanyeol itu terdiam kembali.

Lalu ia melirik jam tangannya.

"Sekertaris Han, apa aku memiliki jadwal siang ini?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada, Sajangnim. Selain itu ini sudah memasuki jam makan siang. Apa Sajangnim mau pergi?" Jelas sekertarisnya.

"Ya, aku mau pergi. Kau boleh keluar" ujar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum,

"Saatnya menjemput Seulgi"

*

"Baek, kau tidak mau memakan makananmu? Buat apa di pesan kalau begitu?" Tanya namja bermata rusa heran.

"Aku makan kok, Lu!" Baekhyun menyuap pancake strawberrynya cepat.

"Kau ada masalah, ya?" Tanya seorang namja bermata belo.

"Tidak ada, Kyung. Aku tidak ada masalah kok!" Ujar Baekhyun.

Kedua sahabatnya, Kyungsoo dan Luhan memincingkan matanya menatap Baekhyun.

"Benarkah?" Ucap mereka berdua penuh selidik.

Baekhyun menatap kedua sahabatnya ragu. Ia memang tidak bisa berbohong pada sahabatnya.

"Baiklah. Aku sedang ada masalah. Jadi begini..."

Baekhyun menceritakan tentang perjodohannya dengan Chanyeol.

"APAA?!!" Luhan dan Kyungsoo berteriak setelah mendengarkan masalah baekhyun.

Baekhyun tahu kalu inilah reaksi mereka nanti. Makanya ia sudah menutup telinga sebelumnya.

"Dengan Chanyeol?!" Tanya Luhan khawatir.

"Ke-kenapa ini bisa terjadi?!" Tanya Kyungsoo tak kalah khawatir.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa ini bisa terjadi. Aku takut Lu, Kyung.." ujar Baekhyun menunduk.

"Baek..." panggil Luhan.

"He- hey.. itu Chanyeol!!" Pekik Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu masuk Cafe.

Luhan dan Baekhyun menoleh cepat dan benar saja, terlihat sosok tinggi berjalan masuk. Namun..

"Siapa yeoja di sampingnya?" Tanya Luhan.

Baekhyun menatap kedua orang disana dengan bingung.

"Bukannya itu Kang Seulgi?!" Ucap Kyungsoo kaget.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol diam.

Kedua orang itu berjalan ke arah meja di sampingnya.

Yeoja itu bergelayut manja di lengan Chanyeol dan Chanyeol memeluk pinggang yeoja itu santai.

Baekhyun menatap keduanya dengan perasaan aneh.

Sakit.

Itu yang ia rasakan di dada kirinya sekarang.

 ***TBC***

Chap 1 update. Gimana ya responnya??


	2. Chapter 2

**Attention : cerita ini di publish juga di wattpad dengan authornya saya sendiri. Jadi kalau ada yang melihat cerita ini di publish di wattpad, itu memang saya. Dan ceritanya juga sudah End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cybkiun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tittle : I Wish**

 **Rated : M**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, little bit of sad, etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : jika tidak suka lebih baik tidak usah baca karena saya lebih menghargai seseorang yang mengapresiasi cerita saya. Terimakasih.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang resepsionis menyambut kedatangan seorang namja manis yang ia hormati,

"Selamat siang Baekhyun-ssi, apa anda mau menemui Byun Sajangnim?" Tanya resepsionis itu sopan.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis,

"Ya, suster Yeo. Apa Sajangnim ada di ruangannya?" Tanya Baekhyun ramah.

*

Tok..tok..tok..

Pintu ruangan besar bernuansa putih itu di ketuk dari luar. Seorang namja paruh baya pemilik ruangan itu mempersilahkan masuk.

"Ya, silahkan masuk." Ujar namja tersebut.

Pintu itu pun terbuka menampakkan seorang namja manis yang tersenyum tipis.

"Kau datang, Baekhyun. Ayo masuk.."

Baekhyun duduk di sebuah kursi di depan meja namja itu.

"Ada apa Appa menyuruhku datang kemari?" Tanya Baekhyun memulai obrolan.

Hankyung menghela nafasnya,

"Maafkan kami atas kejadian tadi pagi, Baek. Kami tahu kalau kau keberatan. Tapi ini keinginan kami..." lirih Hankyung berusaha memberikan penjelasan.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil,

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti, Appa."

Hankyung tersenyum lega, namun...

"Tapi, Chanyeol sudah memiliki kekasih Appa. Aku tidak bisa menerima perjodohan ini." Jelas Baekhyun.

Hankyung tercekat mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun, bagaimana Baekhyun bisa tahu?

Mengenai Chanyeol yang sudah memiliki kekasih itu sudah Hankyung ketahui dari Donghae tadi pagi. Dan Donghae juga sudah mengatakan bahwa ia akan membuat Chanyeol memutuskan kekasihnya itu dan Hankyung setuju dengan itu.

Tapi kenapa Baekhyun bisa mengetahuinya?

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu, Baekhyun?" Tanya Hankyung.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lalu memejamkan matanya,

"Tadi aku melihatnya di Cafe, Appa."

 ** _Flashback on_**

"Bukannya itu Kang Seulgi??"

Baekhyun menatap kedua orang yang sedang bermesraan itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kang Seulgi? Kau mengenalnya, Kyung?" Tanya Luhan pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk pasti,

"Tentu saja, Luhan! Dia itu Kang Seulgi yang di tembak oleh Chanyeol di depan seluruh murid di kantin dulu! Kau lupa?" Jelas Kyungsoo memelankan suaranya.

Pasalnya kedua orang yang sedang di bicarakan berjarak dua meja di samping mereka.

Luhan membelalakkan matanya,

"Aku ingat! Jadi itu Kang Seulgi?! Kenapa ia bisa kembali dari Belanda?! Aku tak mengenalinya, ia berubah banyak.." ucap Luhan.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang sedari tadi tidak ikut dalam pembicaraan.

Luhan menegur Baekhyun,

"Baek, kau baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum tipis,

"Tidak apa-apa"

"Kau ingat Kang Seulgi, kan Baek?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Tentu saja Baekhyun mengingatnya. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan seorang yeoja yang memutuskan harapannya?

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Ternyata ia masih bersama dengan Chanyeol. Kenapa mereka bisa bersama kembali? Bukannya mereka sudah putus karena katanya si Seulgi itu pindah ke Belanda?" Selidik Kyungsoo.

"Benar. Jahat sekali si Chanyeol, setelah melakukan hal itu pada Baekhyun ia malah kembali bersama 'ular' itu?!" Luhan berapi-api.

Baekhyun menunduk, sebuah cuplikan dari kaset rusak melintas di benaknya.

Bibirnya pucat, air matanya mulai mengumpul.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo langsung menenangkan Baekhyun.

Mereka merutuki diri mereka yang asal bicara tanpa berpikir.

"Maafkan kami, Baek!!" Mereka panik.

Baekhyun menggeleng sambil tersenyum lemah.

"Tidak apa-apa"

 ** _Flashback off_**

"Aku tidak bisa menerima perjodohan ini bila Chanyeol tidak menerimanya." Ucap Baekhyun.

Hankyung memejamkan matanya karena ia mulai pusing dengan perjodohan ini.

"Bagaimana jika Chanyeol menerimanya?" Tanya Hankyung penuh harap.

Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum.

Ia akan menerima apapun yang akan terjadi nanti.

"Aku akan menerimanya"

Lagipula perasaan itu masih sama dan belum berubah sejak dulu.

*

Chanyeol merebahkan dirinya di kasur seseorang yang sedang menatapnya sinis.

"Hey, Chan! Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang ke apartemenku dan mengacak-acak kasurku?! Bangun!!" Omel namja tinggi dengan rahang tegas.

Bukannya bangun Chanyeol malah melempar namja itu dengan sepatu vantopel yang baru ia lepaskan.

"Bawel sekali kau cadel. Aku sedang banyak pikiran. Tolong mengerti!!" Ujar Chanyeol malas.

Namja itu melempar balik sepatu itu pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol meringis kesakitan.

"Akh! Sakit Oh Sehun! Kau gila, ya??"

Namja itu mendecih kesal,

"Kan tadi aku bertanya, 'sebenarnya ada apa?' Tapi kau tidak jawab, bodoh!" Ujar namja yang bernama Oh Sehun.

Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur Sehun. Lalu menatap Sehun memelas,

"Hun"

"Apa?"

"Aku di jodohkan."

"Ooh"

Chanyeol mengernyit melihat reaksi Sehun yang kelewat santai dan datar. Memang Sehun itu datar, tapi tidak begini juga.

"Kenapa reaksimu hanya 'ooh' saja? Kau tidak terkejut?!"

Sehun mengendikkan bahunya acuh,

"Baguslah kau di jodohkan. Dengan begitu ada yang mengurusmu dan tidak mengerecokiku lagi.

Orang tuamu mengambil langkah baik, Chan."

Chanyeol merenggut kesal,

"Tapi aku mau menikah dengan Seulgi! Aku tidak mau dengan namja itu!" Tolaknya kesal.

Sehun tersenyum jahil, "Aah, namja rupanya. Kau kan straight ya?"

"Tentu saja, bodoh"

Sehun menaruh jarinya di dagunya,

"Memang siapa namanya? Kau ada fotonya?" Sehun membuka kaleng birnya lalu meneguknya perlahan.

Chanyeol menggeleng,

"Foto tidak ada. Tapi kalau tidak salah namanya Byun Baekhyun"

Brusshh~

Sehun menyemburkan birnya ke arah Chanyeol.

Ekspresinya kaget bukan main.

"Aishh!! Kau jorok!!" Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengelap wajahnya menggunakan selimut Sehun.

"K-kau bilang siapa? Byun Baekhyun??!" Tanya Sehun gagap.

Chanyeol mengangguk bingung.

"Bagaimana bisa? Ini buruk.." gumam Sehun pelan.

"Kau bilang apa?" Tanya Chanyeol yang sedikit mendengar ucapan Sehun.

Sehun gelagapan, bisa gawat kalau sampai Chanyeol tahu.

"Ahahaha... tidak ada.." Sehun tertawa garing.

Chanyeol mengenyitkan dahinya,

"Kau sakit"

Baru saja Sehun mau melemparnya dengan bantal namun Chanyeol sudah beranjak menuju lemari pakaiannya.

"Kau mau apa?" Tanya Sehun.

Chanyeol menjawab acuh,

"Mandi. Aku pinjam bajumu, ya.

Sekalian aku mau menginap di sini semalam"

"Hey! Dasar-" baru mau melarangnya Chanyeol sudah masuk ke kamar mandi yang terletak di kamar itu.

Sehun menghela nafasnya. Memang susah punya teman macam Chanyeol, belum lagi temannya yang lain.

Sehun teringat dengan perjodohan Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun.

Ia merogoh kantong celananya lalu mengetik sebuah nomor di poselnya.

"Halo, Jongin. Ada masalah besar"

*

"Tae, kau tidak mau pulang? Ini sudah malam lho!" Ujar Jungkook.

Taehyun menggeleng pelan.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di sebuah Cafe 24 jam. Dan sekarang waktu menunjukkan pukul 21.30.

Taehyung mengambil kunci mobilnya,

"Ayo aku antar pulang." Ujarnya pada Jungkook seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

Jungkook menggeleng imut,

"Tidak mau. Aku mau menemanimu saja disini"

Jungkook menolak di antarkan pulang oleh Taehyung. Ia lebih memilih menemani namjachingunya di Cafe ini.

Terlebih lagi kondisi Taehyung sedang kacau. Ia takut terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan.

"Kau harus pulang, Kookie. Nanti orang tuamu khawatir"

Taehyung melarang Jungkook untuk menemaninya.

"Aku kan namja, Tae. Aku bisa jaga diri dan aku juga sudah besar. Jangan khawatir!" Ucap Jungkook penuh percaya diri.

Taehyung tersenyum melihat tingkah Jungkook yang terlihat lucu di matanya.

Memangnya siapa yang bilang Jungkook yeoja?

"Ayo pulang" Taehyung menautkan tangannya pada tangan Jungkook untuk mengantarnya pulang.

Ternyata Taehyung tetap mengantar Jungkook pulang dan melarangnya menemaninya.

Jungkook mempoutkan bibirnya lagi dan tetap diantar pulang Taehyung walau terpaksa.

*

Tiga hari setelah berita perjodohan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, suasana di keluarga Baekhyun belum juga damai.

Taehyung masih tidak terima dengan keputusan Hyungnya dua hari yang lalu. Tepatnya setelah ia pulang dari mengantar namjachingunya.

"Tae, hyung mau bicara" Baekhyun datang ke kamar Taehyung pada tengah malam. Tentu saja karena Taehyung baru pulang saat itu.

"Ada apa Hyung? Bicaralah" jawab Taehyung.

"Mengenai perjodohanku dengan Chanyeol, aku harap kau mau menyetujuinya" ujar Baekhyun pelan.

Taehyung membelalakan matanya kaget,

"Apa?! Kenapa hyung? Apa hyung di paksa eomma dan appa?!" Taehyung marah.

"Tidak,Tae. Hyung sudah mengambil keputusan. Dan hyung sudah memikirkannya matang-matang." Jelas Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melanjutkan,

"Jadi hyung harap kau sudahi marahmu dan menerima keputusan yang hyung buat ini, Tae"

Namum nyatanya keinginan Baekhyun tadi tidak di turuti Taehyung.

Masa bodoh dengan keputusan hyungnya itu, yang penting perjodohan itu di batalkan.

Padahal Baekhyun yang mau di jodohkan, tapi yang menolaknya dengan keras adalah Taehyung.

Taehyung tidak mungkin menyerahkan hyung satu satunya itu pada seseorang yang jelas-jelas pernah menghancurkan hidup Hyungnya lima tahun lalu.

Sampai-sampai Baekhyun terpuruk dan kehilangan keceriaanya. Sosok Baekhyun yang ceria dan periang menjadi seseorang yang berkebalikan dengan seorang Byun Baekhyun sebelumnya.

Dan membuat Baekhyun kembali menjadi dirinya yang periang dan ceria seperti sekarang sangatlah sulit. Dan Taehyung tidak mau hal buruk itu terjadi lagi.

"Tae, makan sarapanmu. Kau mau aku tinggal?"

Suara Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunan Taehyung.

Taehyung kemudian hanya memakan sarapannya tanpa menjawab Baekhyun.

"Taehyung, kau mau susu?" Tanya Heechul saat maid membawa teko susu ke meja makan.

Taehyung tak mengubrisnya.

"Taehyung, apa ada kesulitan dalam mata kuliahmu?" Tanya Hankyung bermaksud ingin mengajarkan Taehyung.

Taehyung juga tidak mengubrisnya.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya karena sikap Taehyung yang acuh.

'Apa ia masih marah?'

"Taehyung, apa kau masih marah?" Baekhyun akhirnya bertanya pada adik yang terpaut usia 3 tahun darinya itu.

Dan lagi-lagi Taehyung hanya diam seakan tidak ada yang berbicara padanya.

Baekhyun mendesah jengah,

"Tae, kumohon jangan seperti ini... keputusan yang ku buat sudah bulat dan aku tidak mau mengubahnya..." lirih Baekhyun.

Taehyung hanya fokus memakan sarapannya dan tidak menghiraukan Baekhyun.

'Aku mau kau memikirkannya lagi, hyung. Kumohon!!'

"Aku tidak bisa mengubahnya, sungguh. Aku harap kau mau menghargai keputusanku yang sudah sangat aku yakini ini, Tae." Mohon Baekhyun.

Namun reaksi Taehyung hanya diam. Seakan ia sendiri di ruangan ini dan tidak ada yang berbicara.

Taehyung tidak akan mengubah keputusannya untuk tidak menerima keputusan Hyungnya itu. Sampai...

"Hiks.."

Oke, pertahanan Taehyung hancur berkeping-keping.

Ia tidak bisa jika Baekhyun sudah menangis dan air matanya keluar.

Dan parahnya lagi ia sendiri yang membuat Baekhyun menangis.

Ah, bodohnya dirimu Byun Taehyung.

"Tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak mau, Tae... hiks.. aku mengerti dan ak-"

"Baiklah, hyung."

Baekhyun mendongakkan wajahnya kaget.

Akhirnya Taehyung menerima keputusan Baekhyun.

Heechul dan Hankyung menatap Taehyung tidak percaya.

Mereka tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan Taehyung katakan.

Taehyung tersenyum tipis,

"Aku menerimanya, hyung. Keputusanmu pasti sudah bulat, kan? Maafkan aku yang terlalu memaksakan kehendaku. Aku egois..." ucap Taehyung.

"Maafkan aku juga eomma appa."

Ucap Taehyung.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tae"

Baekhyun tersenyum manis lalu memeluk Taehyung lembut.

Baekhyun mengusap punggung Taehyung menenangkannya.

"Tidak, Taehyungie...

Aku tahu kalau kau menghawatirkanku, kan? Aku tahu maksudmu. Kau hanya mau aku bahagia kan?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Taehyung mengangguk dalam pelukan hyungnya itu.

Heechul dan Hankyung tersenyum senang lantaran rencana mereka akan segera berhasil.

"Eumm, hyung" gumam Taehyung.

"Ya?"

"Jika kau tidak bahagia nantinya, kau bisa kembali bersama kami."

"Baiklah, Tae"

"Hyung masih punya waktu untuk berfikir lagi loh!"

"Dasar kau Alien"

*

 ** _At Honfrape Café_**

Terlihat namja manis bernama Do Kyungsoo sedang berkutat dengan ponsel pintarnya di temani oleh secangkir Macha Latte dimeja.

Ia sedang berkirim Line Chat dengan seseorang yang sebenarnya alasan ia datang café ini sendirian.

Ia sedang ada janjian dengan orang di Line itu.

 _Kyungie~_

 _Kau dimana?_

 _14.01_

 _KAIhandsome_

 _On the way, Kyungie_

 _Sebenarnya ada apa, baby?_

 _14.03_

 _Kyungie~_

 _Menggelikan._

 _Aku mau membicarakan sesuatu_

 _Tentang Baekhyun_

 _14.05_

 _KAIhandsome_

 _Hehehehe. Apa itu?_

 _Apakah penting?_

 _14.05_

 _Kyungie~_

 _Sangat penting, Jong._

 _Cepat kesini kalau mau tahu_

 _14.06_

 _KAIhandsome_

 _Dari tadi juga aku sudah disini._

 _Lihat kebelakang, Baby~_

 _14.08_

Spontan Kyungsoo menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang sesuai anjuran dalam chat itu.

Dan...

"Yak! Sejak kapan kau di sini, Jongin?!" Kesal Kyungsoo.

Namja yang di panggil Jongin oleh Kyungsoo atau Kim Jongin atau KAI dan terserah panggilannya apa tersenyum idiot menanggapi pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Aku sudah di sini sejak kita memulai Chat, Kyung." Ucap jongin seraya duduk di kursi yang ada di depan Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi, sih? Kan bisa lebih cepat" omel Kyungsoo.

"Aku mau memandangimu dulu, baby~" goda Jongin.

Alasan Jongin selalu memanggil Kyungsoo 'Baby' adalah karena ia seorang Playboy.

Itu hanya salah satu alasannya dan itu dulu. Alasan utamanya adalah cinta.

Jongin mencintai Kyungsoo sejak mereka masih di SMA.

Dan sikap acuh Kyungsoo bukan karena ia tidak mencintai Jongin. Ia memang mempunyai sikap cuek. Menurut Jongin itu menggemaskan.

Mereka sudah berpacaran selama 5 tahun. Dan Jongin berhenti menjadi Playboy karena itu. Hanya Chanyeol dan Sehun saja yang masih mempertahankan keplayboyan mereka.

Bisa di katakan Jongin insaf(?).

"Kau ini ada ada saja... hentikan" ucap Kyungsoo.

Jongin tertawa,

"Hahaha, baiklah.

Lalu hal apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku, Kyungie?" Tanya Jongin di akhir tawanya.

Kyungsoo hampir saja lupa dengan tujuan utama mereka bertemu. Kalau Jongin tidak menanyakannya ia pasti akan lupa.

"Ah! Benar. Hal itu!" Pekik Kyungsoo.

"Jadi begini Jong, Baekhyun di jodohkan dengan Chanyeol" ucap Kyungsoo dengan wajah khawatir.

Jongin mengangguk,

"Aku sudah tahu dari Sehun. Chanyeol sendiri yang memberitahukannya pada sehun semalam, lalu ia langsung menghubungiku" jelas jongin.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya yang sebenarnya sudah bulat itu.

"Benarkah? Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan? Aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi lagi..." tanya Kyungsoo khawatir.

"Aku dan Sehun sudah membicarakan ini di telpon kemarin, menurut kami lebih baik kita menanyakannya pada Baekhyun lebih dahulu. Biar bagaimanapun ialah yang mempunyai masalah" saran Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk menyetujui saran kekasihnya itu,

"Apa Kris sudah tahu?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Belum. Aku masih ragu memberitahukannya. Pasti Kris akan sangat khawatir nanti"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Apa dia setuju dijodohkan dengan Baekhyun?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin menggeleng, "Tidak. Ia tidak setuju... katanya ia mau menikahi Kang Seulgi"

Kyungsoo mendecih kesal.

"Cih, ternyata benar Chanyeol masih berpacaran dengan gadis ular itu. Kenapa kau tak pernah memberitahuku kalau Chanyeol masih berpacaran dengan Seulgi?" Mata Kyungsoo memincing tajam.

Jongin tertawa gugup,

"Ahahaha.. itu... karena kau tidak menanyakannya" Jongin menggaruk tenguknya yang tidak gatal.

Kyungsoo melipat tangannya di depan dada

"Huh! Aku memang kesal dengan si ular Seulgi itu! Kalian bertiga selalu memujanya waktu SMA. Membuat aku, Luhan dan Baekhyun ingin menarik rambutnya saat itu!" Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

Jongin hanya diam dan meminum ice coffenya cepat.

Ia takut jika Kyungsoo sudah bernostalgia (?) Seperti itu.

Pasti akan terjadi sesuatu yang mengancam nyawa Jongin nantinya.

"AH!" Pekik Kyungsoo. Mata Kyungsoo melirik tajam ke arah Jongin.

Jongin sweatdrop.

"Jangan-jangan kau tidak memberitahuku karena kau masih menyukai si Seulgi itu, ya?!" Tanya Kyungsoo curiga.

Mata Kyungsoo melotot, alisnya saling menaut, bibirnya melengkung ke bawah menunjukkan bahwa pasti Kyungsoo sedang cemburu.

Jongin menyilangkan tangannya membentuk huruf 'X',

"Tidak Baby! Aku tidak menyukainya lagi! Walaupun ia sangat Cantik sekarang dibanding dulu dan membuatku dan Sehun menjadi terpana, aku-" Jongin keceplosan.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin datar, dan ini ekspresi yang paling Jongin takutkan dari Kyungsoo.

"Aku membencimu"

 _JDER!_

"Kyungsoo~ maafkan aku baby...

Baby~ " Jongin berusaha membujuk Kyungsoo.

Namun Kyungsoo sudah pergi dari café itu dengan kaki yang ia hentak-hentakkan.

Jongin tersenyum kecil,

"Menggemaskan"

*

Baekhyun adalah mahasiswa yang paling dipuja oleh dosen dan mahasiswa di fakultasnya karena kecantikan, kejeniusannya dan kepintarannya. Belum lagi karena Baekhyun juga merupakan anak dari ketua Persatuan Dokter Korea yang juga dokter nomor 1 di Korea.

Hal itu membuatnya terkenal dalam fakultasnya. Ia juga sering di jodoh-jodohkan dengan Wu Yifan atau Wu Kris. Murid yang sama pandanganya dengan Baekhyun dalam fakultasnya.

Namun Kris sudah lulus tahun lalu. Karena Kris dapat menyelesaikan kuliahnya selama tiga tahun. Lalu ia pergi ke China untuk mengurus perusahan ayahnya di sana.

Tidak banyak yang tahu kalau Baekhyun dan Kris sangat dekat atau bisa dibilang bersahabat sejak mereka SMA dulu.

Makanya baik Baekhyun dan Kris pun tidak keberatan jika di jodohkan begitu oleh orang-orang.

"Baekhyun sunbae, apakah kau bisa membantuku?"

Baekhyun tersenyum,

"Baiklah, jadi begini caranya.."

Tidak jarang juga Baekhyun membantu hoobaenya yang meminta bantuannya dalam pelajaran.

Seorang namja berpostur badan tinggi dengan rahang yang tegas berjalan menuju Baekhyun yang sedang mengajarkan seorang Hoobae yang susah payah menghampirinya sampai ke kelasnya.

Namja yang mengenakan jas putih yang menandakan identitas seorang mahasiswa Fakultas Kedokteran itu menepuk pundak Baekhyun pelan.

Spontan Baekhyun menoleh ke arah namja itu, dan Baekhyun kaget setelahnya.

"Oh Sehun?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Namja yang ternyata Sehun itu tersenyum,

"Annyeong Baekhyun. Kenapa reaksimu kaget begitu?" Tanya Sehun mengerutkan dahinya.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "ah, itu.. hanya saja seorang Oh Sehun si mahasiswa pandai mau datang ke kelasku yang letaknya jauh dari kelasnya sendiri.."

Oh ya, Sehun juga merupakan anak yang terpandang di Fakultas kedokteran itu.

Sehun tertawa kecil,

"Kau ini ada-ada saja. Tidak usah merendah Baek, kau ini masih sama saja dari dulu."

Baekhyun tertawa,

"Sudahlah! Kenapa kita jadi canggung begini? Kau ini benar-benar Hun!" Ujar Baekhyun sambil memukul lengan Sehun.

Sehun mengusap bagian lengan yang Baekhyun pukul tadi,

"Kau ini selalu saja memukulku. Kurasa kebiasaan itu harus kau hilangkan Baek. Kau bisa masuk penjara atas dugaan penyiksaan tahu!" Keluh Sehun.

Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya, ia mengejek Sehun.

"Memangnya kau mau melaporkanku pada polisi? Jahatnya.." Baekhyun memasang tampang nanar. Sehun mencubit pipi Baekhyun gemas.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kasihan sekali seorang puppy sepertimu masuk penjara, aku tidak bisa membayangkannya... ugh.." jawab Sehun dengan ekspresi aneh.

Baekhyun terkekeh menang.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi ia topangkan pada dagunya, ia teringat sesuatu.

"Sehun, sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau ingin menemuiku?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Sehun yang sedang meminum ginseng merahnya.

Sehun berhenti meminum tonicnya itu, ia juga baru ingat tujuan awalnya.

"Aah! Iya, aku mau menemuimu" jawab Sehun.

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil,

"Untuk apa?"

Sehun menggaruk pelipisnya gugup.

"Eum, jadi begini.." Sehun menggantung kalimatnya.

Ia belum yakin mau menanyakan hal ini pada Baekhyun mengingat kejadian 5 tahun lalu yang menjadi mimpi buruk untuk Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana aku menanyakannya, ya?"

Sehun terlihat bimbang sekarang.

Baekhyun yang melihatnya mengerutkan dahinya bingung,

"Ada apa dengan Sehun?"

Sehun terlihat tengah berpikir.

Otaknya mengatakan 'jangan' namun hatinya berbeda.

"Katakan saja Sehun. Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Tanya Baekhyun yang tidak sabar.

Sehun mengangguk meyakinkan dirinya,

"Ini tentang perjodohanmu dengan Chanyeol"

Air muka Baekhyun berubah. Yang tadinya berseri menjadi muram.

Sehun merasa bodoh menanyakannya, ia tahu pasti inilah reaksi sang pemilik puppy eyes ini.

"Baek, maaf aku-"

"Kau tahu dari siapa?" Ucapan Sehun dipotong oleh Baekhyun.

"Dari...Chanyeol" jawab Sehun ragu.

"Maafkan aku, Baek. Aku harusnya tidak menanyakannya. Tapi kau tahu kan kami, maksudku aku, Luhan, Jongin dan Kyungsoo menghawathirkanmu. Jadi kami ingin mendengar pendapat langsung darimu... maafkan aku Baekhyun.." jelas Sehun penuh penyesalan.

Bukannya sedih, Baekhyun justru menunjukkan senyum manisnya.

Ia menggeleng pelan,

"Tidak apa-apa, Hun-ah. Aku mengerti maksud kalian."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya,

Sehun menunggu jawaban Baekhyun dari pertanyaannya tadi.

"Aku menyetujuinya, Hun. Aku menerima perjodohan ini" tukas Baekhyun membuat Sehun membulatkan matanya.

"Apa?! Kenapa kau menerimanya?"

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis,

"Karena rasa ini belum berubah, Hun" ujar Baekhyun sambil mengusap dadanya.

Sehun tidak habis pikir dengan Baekhyun. Bagaimana bisa ia masih memiliki rasa yang belum berubah sejak lama.

Setelah apa yang ia dapatkan, ia masih menyimpan perasaanya?

Sehun menajamkan matanya menatap Baekhyun yang sedang menunduk.

"Baek,"

Baekhyun mendongak,

"Ada apa, Hun?"

Sehun menghela nafasnya dan semakin menajamkan matanya,

"Apa kau ingat kejadian 5 tahun lalu?"

 ***TBC***

 **Maaf soalnya jadi telat up. tadinya mau up kemarin tapi ffn nya agak bermasalah jadi males. ff ini di up di wattpad juga, jadi kalo ada kesamaan itu memang ff ini.**

 **terimakasih yang udah fav, foll sama review cerita ini. di tunggu ya...**

 **oh ya, mengenai ex member (ada kah?) junn ga bisa hapus karakter mereka. ff ini udah end, dan bakal jadi hancur kalau junn ubah. maaf ya :)**

 **seeyou :))**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Flashback_**

 **Seoul, 14 Maret 2011**

 **At Shinji International High school**

"Hey Baekhyun!"

Seorang namja bertubuh mungil dan bermata besar berlari kecil menghampiri seorang namja yang barusan ia panggil.

"Hey," namja mungil itu menepuk pundak orang yang ia panggil itu.

Namja yang di panggil membalikan tubuhnya,

"Oh, Kyungsoo!" Ujarnya senang menunjukkan eyes smile - nya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyahut saat aku panggil tadi?" Tanya Kyungsoo khawatir.

Wajah Baekhyun murung seketika.

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya curiga.

Biasanya ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Baekhyun jika ia sudah murung begini. Baekhyun adalah anak yang kelewat ceria, dan jika ada masalah saja ia murung begini.

"Baek, kau baik-baik saja? Kau ada masalah?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat, lalu tersenyum

"Tidak ada, Kyung. Ayo kita ke kelas! Pasti Luhan Sudah menunggu kita" ujar Baekhyun sambil menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo menuju kelas mereka.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan tidak memikirkan hal tadi lagi.

Empat orang namja kelebihan kalsium berjalan menyusuri koridor diiringi teriakan fans mereka yang super berisik. Tak jarang para fans itu memberikan hadiah atau menyerukan pujian-pujian yang sebenarnya di lebih-lebihkan.

"Chanyeol oppa! Jadikan aku kekasihmu!"

"Kris-ssi! Kau masa depanku!"

"Sehun-ah! Aku cinta padamu!"

"KAI! Nikahi aku!"

Dan pujian-pujian lainnya yang sebenarnya tidak pernah di hiraukan oleh empat namja itu.

"Kenapa mereka semua berisik sekali, sih? Kupingku panas.." kesal Chanyeol.

Jongin atau KAI menepuk bahu Chanyeol dengan wajah malas,

"Tentu saja karena mereka mengagumi kita. Kau bodoh?" Ujar Jongin kelewat Pede.

"Hey, Sehun! Coba kau suruh mereka diam. Kepalaku pusing..." suruh Chanyeol memijit keningnya.

Sehun menggeleng dengan wajah datarnya,

"Shirreo. Kau saja yang suruh mereka diam. Aku mau ke UKS dulu" ujar Sehun seraya melangkah dari tempat itu.

"Hey, kau! Astaga, dia menyebalkan sekali!" Kesal Chanyeol.

Kris tertawa kecil,

"Sudahlah. Jongin, Chanyeol aku mau ke perpus dulu. Ada yang mau ikut?" Tawar Kris.

Jongin menggeleng, begitupun dengan Chanyeol.

Meskipun Chanyeol pintar, ia tidak pernah menginjakkan kakinya ke ruang buku itu.

Sedangkan Jongin yang nilai akademiknya standar mana mau pergi ke tempat itu.

"Tidak, kau saja. Kami mau ke kelas" tolak Jongin yang di angguki Chanyeol.

Kris tertawa,"Hahaha, baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" ujar Kris melangkahkan kakinya menuju perpustakaan.

"KYAAA!!! Oppa saranghae!!!"

Chanyeol dan Jongin menghela nafasnya. Teriakkan fans itu membuat gendang telinga mereka rasanya mau pecah.

"Kajja, kita ke kelas!"

"Kau tahu? Bahkan kopi buatanku encer sekali! Aku benar-benar tidak bisa memasak!"

Luhan mengeluh pada Kyungsoo yang sedangtertawa mendengar curhatan Luhan itu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan ajarkan cara memasak yang enak. Aku dan Baekhyun akan mengajarimu, tenang saja" ujar Kyungsoo yang dihadiahi teriakan kesenangan dari Luhan.

Sedangkan Baekhyun tidak ikut dalam perbincangan kedua sahabatnya itu. Bukannya tidak di ajak, tapi Baekhyun sendiri yang tidak ingin bergabung dalam pembicaraan itu.

Pikirannya sedang melayang mengingat kejadian tadi pagi yang sukses membuatnya menangis selama perjalanannya menuju ke sekolah.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya kasar.

Luhan memperhatikan sikap Baekhyun dari tadi,

"Kyung, ada apa dengan Baekhyun sebenarnya? Kenapa sikapnya aneh pagi ini?" Tanya Luhan pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Tidak tahu, Lu. Aku sudah bertanya padanya waktu di gerbang tadi, tapi katanya ia tidak apa-apa."

Luhan menaruh jarinya di dagu,

"Pasti ia berbohong. Waktu kalian masuk kelas tadi, wajah Baekhyun itu bengkak." Ujar Luhan penuh selidik.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya,

"Apa ia habis menangis?"

Dua orang namja memasuki kelas dengan -sok- keren.

"Kyungie~ apa kabarmu pagi ini??" Ucap Jongin pada kyungsoo sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

Kyungsoo yang tahu siapa orang yang memanggil namanya dengan manis seperti itu langsung menunjukkan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

Luhan celingukan ke arah Jongin,

"Dimana Sehun dan Kris? Kenapa kalian cuma berdua?" Tanya Luhan.

"Kris sedang ke perpus, sedangkan Sehun sedang ke UKS"

Luhan hanya meng 'O' kan bibirnya.

Tak lama seorang yeoja cantik memasuki kelas dan duduk di samping Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menatap seorang namja yang baru saja duduk di kursinya.

 ** _》Baekhyun POV_**

Pagi ini sengaja berangkat lebih awal di antar oleh supirku untuk piket kelas karena hari ini memang jadwalku.

Suasana hatiku juga sedang dalam keadaan yang baik, pasalnya hari ini aku dapat melihat seseorang yang aku cintai.

"Ayo, Ahjussi. Jalan sekarang." Ujarku pada supirku.

Jalanan kota seoul di pagi hari sangat lenggang. Mungkin itu karena aku berangkat lebih pagi, tapi aku suka suasananya yang tidak di penuhi klakson kendaraan yang seakan tidak bisa sabar menunggu.

Karena aku berangkat lebih pagi dan masih ada waktu sebelum waktu yang kutetapkan untuk memiketkan kelasku, kuputuskan untuk mampir menuju rumah seseorang yang sebenarnya sahabat masa kecilku dan juga orang yang kucintai.

Bukan mampir, lebih tepatnya hanya memastikannya tidak telat pagi ini.

Kukirim pesan padanya,

 _Me:_ _To : Chanyeollie_ _Annyeong, Yeol. Kau sudah bangun?_ _Send_

Sudah 10 menit ku tunggu balasan SMS ku, tapi kenapa Chanyeol belum membalasnya?

Mataku membulat sempurna saat aku melihatnya di depan rumahnya dengan dengan seorang yeoja berambut panjang yang mengenakan seragam yang juga aku pakai.

Dan parahnya lagi, ia sedang mencium yeoja itu.

Ya, menciumnya.

Bahkan yeoja itu mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol dan mereka seakan tidak terusik apapun.

Mungkin ini adalah hal biasa, mengingat Chanyeol adalah seorang Playboy. Dan aku mengenal yeoja itu sebagai kekasihnya dan juga teman sebangkuku.

Tak terasa air mata terjun dengan bebasnya dari mataku.

Padahal aku sudah sering menangisi Chanyeol sejak aku menyadari bahwa aku menyukainya, tepatnya 4 tahun lalu saat kami duduk di kelas 2 JHS.

Tapi ternyata aku masih menangis juga.

Aku menangisi kekasih seseorang.

Kekasih teman sebangkuku.

"Tuan, gwaenchanseumikka?"

Ucapan Pak Yong membuatku tersadar,

"Gwaenchana, ahjussi. Bisa kita jalan sekarang? "Ucapku akhirnya.

Aku dan supirku akhirnya melanjutkan perjalanan menuju sekolah.

Sesampainya di sekolah aku berjalan pelan menyusuri halaman sekolah yang luas itu.

Aku memejamkan mataku.

Pikiranku melayang pada peristiwa di depan rumah Chanyeol.

Dimana Chanyeol mencium yeoja itu.

Dimana yeoja itu mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol.

Dimana Chanyeol tersenyum dalam ciumannya.

Ahhh... memikirkan hal itu membuatku hampir menangis.

Sebuah tepukan di bahuku membuatku membuka mata yang ku pejamkan tadi.

"Hey,"

Itu suara Kyungsoo.

Segera kupasang ekspresi ceriaku agar ia tidak curiga padaku.

"Oh! Kyungsoo!" Ujarku dengan senyum di wajahku.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyahut saat ku panggil tadi?" Tanyanya dengan raut khawatir.

Jadi Kyungsoo memanggilku tadi? Aku sampai tidak tahu gara-gara mengingat kejadian tadi.

Ah, aku jadi ingat lagi...

"Baek, kau tidak apa-apa? Kau ada masalah?"

Dengan cepat aku menggeleng. Lalu kembali tersenyum.

"Tidak ada, Kyung. Ayo kita ke kelas! Pasti Luhan sudah menunggu kita"

Aku pun menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo menuju kelas.

Sesampainya di kelas Luhan dan Kyungsoo langsung mengobrolkan sesuatu yang aku malas ikuti.

Bukan karena aku tidak mengerti obrolan mereka, tapi suasana hatiku sedang tidak enak saat ini.

Entah ada sinyal atau radar apa, mataku otomatis melirik ke arah pintu kelas saat orang itu datang.

Chanyeol dan jongin datang dengan senyum terlukis di bibir keduanya.

Apa Chanyeol tersenyum karena ciumannya dengan Seulgi tadi pagi?

Tak lama yeoja itu, Kang Seulgi memasuki kelas dan duduk di sampingku.

Tapi aku hanya memandangi Chanyeol yang sedang melihat ke arah ku

Ah, ke arah Seulgi.

 **》Baekhyun POV end**

Luhan dan Kyungsoo memandang

Seulgi tidak suka.

Menurut mereka itu Seulgi adalah seekor ular yang menjelma ke tubuh seorang yeoja. Mereka sangat kesal pada Seulgi karena Jongin, Sehun dan Chanyeol sangat memuja gadis ular jelek-menurutmereka- itu.

"Baekhyun, boleh aku pinjam buku PR mu? Punyaku tertinggal di rumah.." Tanya seulgi pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Seulgi.

Baekhyun mengangguk,

"Silahkan." Ujar Baekhyun sembari memberikan buku PRnya.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo mendecih kesal.

"Dasar Baekhyun, dia itu terlalu baik tahu!" Ujar Luhan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "si ular itu! Ingin sekali aku menarik rambutnya yang panjang itu!" Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya.

 _Teng.. Teng.. Teng..._ Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi seluruh siswa maupun siswi bergerak menuju kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka yang sudah meraung sejak jam pelajaran tadi.

Sama halnya dengan Baekhyun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang sekarang sedang menikmati Jjangmyeon mereka.

Baekhyun menyantap mie kacang hitamnya itu dengan mode orang tidak makan seminggu. Ia menyuap mie itu tanpa jeda sama sekali.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun heran. Tidak biasanya Baekhyun makan seperti itu.

Biasanya ia akan menyantap makanannya perlahan agar pencernaannya tidak terganggu.

Mereka rasa firasat mereka benar ada yang salah dengan Baekhyun.

"UHUKK! UHUKK!"

Baekhyun tersedak makanannya. Refleks Kyungsoo memberikan Baekhyun jus strawberry milik Baekhyun sendiri untuk diminum.

Baekhyun mengatur nafasnya setelah meminum jus itu.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo menyipitkan mata mereka lalu menatap Baekhyun yang juga menatap mereka sekarang.

Baekhyun mengernyit heran,

"Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Luhan menghela nafasnya kasar, "Baek, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Ceritakan saja pada kami.." mohon Luhan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan wajah memelas, "Benar, Baek. Kami ini kan sahabatmu. Katakan saja pada kami"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. Ia tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Baekhyun takut kalau ia ceritakan masalah tadi Luhan dan Kyungsoo akan marah pada Chanyeol nanti.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Lu.. Kyung.."

Ujar Baekhyun pelan.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo tidak semudah itu langsung percaya pada kata-kata Baekhyun tadi. Mereka adalah sahabat Baekhyun sejak JHS, jadi mereka tahu jika Baekhyun berbohong atau tidaknya.

"KYAAA!! MEREKA DATANG!!!"

Luhan dan Kyungsoo langsung menoleh ke arah Teriakkan yang memekakkan telinga itu.Mereka tahu siapa yang datang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan 4 namja kelebihan kalsium itu?

Dan tentunya seorang yeoja yang membuat Luhan dan Kyungsoo langsung naik pitam ketika melihatnya.

Tentu saja Kang Seulgi, yeoja yang sedang bergelayut manja di lengan Chanyeol.

"Cih, sekarang ia bukan ular lagi? Apa dia monyet sekarang? Bergelayut begitu?" Jangan salahkan siapa-siapa. Mulut Luhan memang pedas dari sananya.

"Apa di pikir dia menggemaskan begitu? Membuat Jjangmyeon ku ingin keluar saja..." ujar Kyungsoo jijik.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah rombongan yang baru datang itu dan langsung terpaku pada dua orang yang tadi pagi membuatnya menangis.

Baekhyun ingin sekali memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain agar tidak usah melihat pemandangan menyakitkan itu. Tapi lehernya seakan kaku, ia tidak bisa menggerakan wajahnya barang seinchi pun.

Kris, Sehun dan Jongin melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju meja Baekhyun Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

"Wah, Jjangmyeon! Cadel pesankan aku Jjangmyeon sana! Minumnya cola saja. " suruh Jongin seenaknya.

Sehun memukul kepala Jongin kesal "Pesan sendiri sana! Enak saja menyuruhku terus! Oh, Hai Luhan~"

Luhan memerah karena Sehun tiba-tiba memanggilnya begitu.

"Oh, hai juga Sehun" jawabnya pelan.

Sedangkan Kris mendudukkan dirinya di kursi depan Baekhyun. Ia memandangi Baekhyun yang tampak memandang lekat suatu arah.

"Baekhyun-ah" panggil Kris.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab Kris, padangannya masih saja terpaku pada tempat itu.

Kris mengernyitkan dahinya, ia mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun. Dan ia menemukan suatu pemandangan yang membuat hati Baekhyun pastinya sakit.

Chanyeol dan Seulgi.

Sejak Chanyeol berpacaran dengan Seulgi ia tidak pernah berbicara pada Baekhyun lagi. Ia pun menjauh dari Baekhyun.

Kris tahu kalau Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol. Semua orang yang duduk di tempat mereka itu juga tahu. Mereka tahu kalau Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol sejak lama. Mungkin hanya Chanyeol saja yang tidak mengetahui kenyataan ini.

"Baek, ceritakan masalahmu.. please" mohon Kyungsoo dan Luhan tidak menyerah.

Mata Baekhyun membesar saat melihat Chanyeol dan Seulgi kembali berciuman dan parahnya di tempat umum!

Teriakkan histeris para fans tidak terbendung lagi. Banyak dari mereka menangis dan juga sebagiannya menyumpah serapah hal itu.

Seluruh penghuni meja Baekhyun spontan menoleh ke arah Baekhyun panik. Mereka khawatir dengan Baekhyun.

"Baek, kau-"

"Aku pergi dulu" ucapan Sehun di potong Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan kantin dengan sebulir air mata yang lolos dari kedua pelupuknya.

Kris bangkit dari tempat duduknya cepat,

"Aku akan mengejar Baekhyun. Kalian tunggu saja di sini" Ujarnya cepat.

Dan mereka hanya mengangguk berharap Kris bisa menenangkan Baekhyun yang pastinya sangat hancur sekarang.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman belakang sekolahnya. Ia duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang ada di sana.

Tangis Baekhyun pecah saat ini.

Ia tidak dapat membendung air matanya lagi. Hatinya serasa tersayat oleh sebilah sembilu sekarang.

"Hiks... kenapa sakit sekali.."

Baekhyun menangis sesenggukan sambil memegangi dada kiranya.

Baekhyun sudah menyukai Chanyeol sejak lama, ia menanti saat yang tepat untuk menyatakan cintanya pada Chanyeol.

Sayangnya saat ingin menyatakan perasaanya, Chanyeol menyatakan perasaanya pada Seulgi pada hari yang sama.

"Hiks..Aku duluan yang menyukainya.. hiks.."

Saat itu juga Baekhyun menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa Chanyeol straight.

Baekhyun tidak menyerah begitu saja, ia masih berharap cintanya akan terbalas.

Ia masih menyukai Chanyeol, walaupun dalam diam.

Namun sekarang ia sudah tidak kuat lagi, semua rasa sakit yang ia tahan selama Chanyeol berpacaran dengan Seulgi sudah tidak bisa ia pendam.

Terlalu sakit, bahkan sampai ingin mati.

Setiap perhatian yang Chanyeol berikan untuk Seulgi, setiap sentuhan yang Chanyeol lakukan pada Seulgi, dan setiap tatapan yang Chanyeol perlihatkan pada Seulgi, Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa melihatnya lagi.

Cukup sudah rasa sakit yang ia terima.

"Aku ingin mengakhirinya... hiks.." Baekhyun terisak.

Baekhyun mengusap air matanya yang tidak bisa berhenti itu kasar.

"Tapi itu sangat sulit.. hiks.. eotteokkhae?"

Bangku yang Baekhyun duduki terasa seperti ada yang menduduki selain dirinya. Baekhyun menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang duduk di sampingnya dan menyaksikannya menangisi kisah percintaan bodoh ini.

"Kris? Hiks.." tanya Baekhyun memastikan apakah orang itu benar-benar Kris atau bukan.

Bisa saja ia salah, kan? Pandangannya tertutupi air mata, dan jika ia salah mengenali orang bisa malu nantinya.

"Ya, ini aku Baek" ujar orang yang ternyata memang Kris.

"Kau sedang apa..hiks.. disini?" Tanya Baekhyun sesenggukan.

Kris tersenyum, ia mengusap kepala bagian belakang Baekhyun.

"Mungkin untuk menjadi bahu sandaranmu.."

Baekhyun menatap Kris sedih,

"Kris..."

Kris membawa Baekhyun dalam dekapan hangatnya. Ia mengusap punggung Baekhyun, berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun.

"Menangis saja, Baek. Keluarkan saja sampai kau puas..." ujar Kris sambil memejamkan matanya.

Baekhyun menerima perlakuan yang Kris berikan padanya. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya di dalam pelukan Kris yang setia menemaninya setiap ia menangisi Chanyeol.

Kris ikut merasakan kesedihan yang Baekhyun rasakan. Ia juga terluka saat Baekhyun sedang menangisi Chanyeol seperti ini.

Kris hanya bisa menenangkan Baekhyun. Ia hanya bisa menenangkan orang yang ia cintai yang sedang menangisi seorang namja.

Yah, salah satu kenyataan pahit lainnya.

"Kris, kenapa rasanya sakit sekali? Hatiku... hiks..." tanya Baekhyun pada Kris.

Kris menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Aku tahu.. menangislah sampai kau lega, Baek. "

Chanyeol menghampiri meja kantin yang dihuni Luhan dkk.Ia celingukan mencari seseorang yang biasanya terlihat di antara kelompok itu.

"Kau mencari siapa, Chan?" Tanya Jongin sinis.

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol malas "Apa kau mencarinya?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Ya. Dimana Kris? Kenapa ia tidak ada disini? " tanya Chanyeol yang membuat mereka semua mendesah kesal.

Luhan memincingkan matanya, "Untuk apa mencari Kris? Ia sedang ada urusan dengan 'teman kami'." Kata Luhan sarkas.

"Yang juga teman masa kecilmu" tambah Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, "Teman kalian? Teman masa kecilku? Siapa?"

Luhan dkk mendesah kesal. Kenapa Chanyeol tidak peka juga? Apa dia lupa dengan Baekhyun? Segitunya kah ia melupakan Baekhyun? Teman masa kecilnya yang sejak dulu menemaninya?

"Ia sedang bersama Baekhyun. " Ujar Sehun akhirnya.

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, "Jadi, maksud kalian Baekhyun? Sedang apa Kris dengan Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

Mereka semua -kecuali Chanyeol- tertawa mengejek, "Ia sedang menenagkan Baekhyun yang sedang bersedih.." kata Luhan.

"Bersedih? Kenapa ia bersedih?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum mengejek, "Kau peduli? Kalau mau tahu, cari tahu sendiri"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu mereka semua beranjak meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sedang kebingungan.

Mereka berharap Chanyeol akan mrnyadari perasaan yang Baekhyun miliki untuknya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol? Entahlah, setelah Seulgi pergi untuk menemui temannya ia sendirian. Mungkin ia akan mencari Baekhyun.

Hey, jadi Baekhyun kau jadikan pelarian saja?

Sekarang Baekhyun sedang berada dalam pelukan Kris seperti tadi.

Namun bedanya, tangisannya sudah berhenti dan sekarang hanya senyum yang ada di wajahnya.

Kris memberikannya sebungkus lolipop strawberry yang memang sudah ready stock di kantongnya. Untuk siapa lagi kalau bukan untuk Baekhyun? Baekhyun amat menyukai lolipop.

Baekhyun masih berada di pelukan Kris bukan karena Kris yang memaksa, tapi Baekhyun sendiri yang meminta Kris untuk memeluknya lebih lama.

Karena bagi Baekhyun pelukan Kris sangatlah nyaman dan hangat.

"Kris, terima kasih sudah menenangkanku. Kau selalu menjadi penenangku saat aku sedang sedih..." ucap Baekhyun.

Kris tersenyum tampan,

"Aku tulus melakukannya. Syukurlah kau sudah tidak sedih" Kris tersenyum dalam ucapannya.

Hembusan angin menerpa rambut keduanya halus.

"Baek/Kris" ucap keduanya bersamaan.

Keduanya saling menatap pada obsidian lawannya.

Jarak keduanya hanya sejengkal.

Baekhyun merona merah karena hembusan nafas Kris yang menerpa wajahnya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Kris mulai mendekat ke wajah Baekhyun hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan.

Dan Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya saat sesuatu yang halus dan kenyal menyentuh bibirnya.

Kris menciumnya.

Sebuah ciuman lembut dan tulus tanpa nafsu. Hanya menempel tanpa lumatan sama sekali. Kris memejamkan ke dua matanya dalam ciuman itu.

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun pun ikut memejamkan matanya menerima ciuman hangat Kris.

Perlahan Kris mulai melumat bibir manis Baekhyun lembut, seakan bibir Baekhyun adalah porselen yang rapuh dan mudah hancur.

Baekhyun hanya diam menerima ciuman lembut Kris.

Sesuatu mendorongnya untuk membalas lumatan Kris.

Namun saat Baekhyun hendak menggerakan bibirnya untuk membalas ciuman itu, sesuatu mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya.

Sebuah lengan.

Lengan seseorang yang membuatnya menangis hari ini.

Lengan itu menarik Baekhyun dari Kris sehingga melepaskan tautan mereka.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Nafas Chanyeol memburu sambil mencengkram pergelangan tangan Baekhyun kuat. Matanya memincing menyiratkan sebuah amarah.

 **=TBC=**

maafkan kalau lama update. di wattpad work ku banyak dan ff ini sebenarnya udah tersimpan semua dokumennya. makasih untuk review nya, itu menyemangati banget. dan maaf juga untuk typo nya, selalu di revisi tapi pasti ada yang luput.

last,

 **mind to review?**


	4. chapter 4

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Nafas Chanyeol memburu sambil mencengkram pergelangan tangan Baekhyun kuat. Matanya memincing menyiratkan sebuah amarah.

Baekhyun terperangah saat dirasakan nya tubuhnya di tarik kuat oleh seseorang dan ia lebih kaget lagi saat ia tahu orang yang menarik nya adalah Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya. Ada rasa senang yang sangat besar di dalam hatinya. Apa Chanyeol mengkhawatirkanku? Batin Baekhyun.

"C-Chanyeol. ..." Baekhyun terbata bata.

Kris tersenyum miring menatap Chanyeol,

"Siapa yang kau tanya, Chan?"

Tanya Kris.

"Tentu saja kau Kris!!" Jawab Chanyeol emosi.

Kris memandang Chanyeol tidak percaya. Mengkhawatirkan dirinya? Sepertinya Chanyeol memang sudah gila.

"Mengkhawatirkan ku? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Untuk apa kau mengkhawatirkan ku? Seharusnya kau mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun bukan aku" jelas Kris kesal.

"Kenapa aku harus mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun? Kau kan teman ku! Aku tidak suka temanku berciuman dengan sembarang orang!" Chanyeol mengeraskan suaranya.

"Baekhyun juga temanmu. Malahan sahabatmu dari kecil.

Dan apa maksudmu dengan sembarang orang? Ini Baekhyun! Ia bukan sembarang orang!" Bentak Kris.

Baekhyun kembali menangis.

Apa sekarang dirinya tidak berarti lagi bagi Chanyeol?

Apa Chanyeol sudah melupakan dirinya dan seluruh kenangan mereka dulu?

Baekhyun semakin menunduk dan hanya mendengarkan perdebatan kedua orang di depannya.

Kris menatap tangan Chanyeol yang masih mencengkram kuat tangan Baekhyun.

Kris tersulut emosinya,

"Lepaskan. Kau menyakitinya. " titah Kris pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol masih mencengkram tangan Baekhyun kuat.

Chanyeol tidak sadar kalau dirinya tengah mencengkram tangan seseorang di sampingnya yang semakin menangis pilu.

Kris emosi. Apalagi saat ia melihat Baekhyun yang semakin menangis walaupun tanpa suara karena ia redam sendiri. Kris tidak terima kalau seperti ini.

Kris menepis tangan Chanyeol dari Baekhyun sehingga cengkraman itu terlepas.

Cengkraman itu meninggalkan bekas memerah pada kulit halus Baekhyun.

Kris menarik Baekhyun ke sebelahnya.

Ia mengangkat tangan Baekhyun yang tadi Chanyeol cengkram.

Ia bermaksud menunjukkan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan tadi.

"Kau lihat? Kau menyakitinya" ujar Kris dingin.

Chanyeol terdiam melihat bekas memerah di pergelangan tangan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun yang sedang menunduk sambil menangis.

"Kau melukai Baekhyun, Chanyeol. Apa yang ada di pikiranmu?!" Tanya Kris kencang.

Chanyeol kembali menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya ke sampingnya.

"Akh!" Pekik Baekhyun kesakitan.

Perlakuan Chanyeol itu membuat sakit di tangan Baekhyun bertambah. Namun sepertinya Chanyeol tidak peduli.

Kris membelo,

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?!

Baekhyun, kau tidak apa? " bentak Kris panik.

Kris hendak menarik tangan Baekhyun dari Chanyeol dan membawa kesisinya, namun Chanyeol menjauhkan Baekhyun dari gapaian Kris.

Chanyeol menyeret Baekhyun bersamanya.

Entah mau di bawa kemana Baekhyun olehnya.

Kris menatap kepergian kedua orang itu sedih bercampur tidak rela. Kris mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun.

"Semoga kau Baik-baik saja, Baekhyun..."

 *****

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sedih. Apa yang Chanyeol lakukan pada tangannya itu sungguh sakit.

Tapi yang membuatnya menangis bukanlah rasa sakit pada pergelangan tangannya, tapi sakit pada hatinya.

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun yang terluka itu menuju tempat yang Chanyeol tuju.

Baekhyun hanya berharap bahwa ia akan Baik-baik saja setelah ini.

"Akh!!" Ringis Baekhyun saat punggungnya menabrak dinding gedung olahraga.

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun menuju gedung olahraga yang saat ini sedang tidak digunakan.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke sudut ruangan itu dan menghempaskan Baekhyun keras pada dinding di belakangnya.

"Mengapa kau menciumnya? " Tanya Chanyeol dingin.

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya tidak berani menatap Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau mencium Kris?!" Tanya Chanyeol mengeras.

Baekhyun menatap lantai kayu berwarna coklat mengkilap itu sambil meremas ujung blazernya kuat. Ia takut pada Chanyeol.

"Hey, bodoh! Aku bertanya padamu! Kenapa kau menciumnya?!"

"Apakah kau tidak tahu malu? Dan kulihat tadi kau ingin membalas ciuman itu. Urat malumu putus, ya?" Tanya Chanyeol tajam.

"Dasar kau gay menjijikan. Aku sengaja menghentikan pangutan kalian berdua agar Kris tidak ikut menjadi gay sepertimu" jelas Chanyeol tersenyum miring.

Baekhyun mendongak takut menatap manik Chanyeol yang di tutupi oleh amarah dan emosi yang membuncah. Belum lagi smirk meremehkan yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

Baekhyun bingung, bagaimana bisa Chanyeol mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun adalah gay?

Bukankah Baekhyun belum menyatakan perasaanya pada Chanyeol?

Atau jangan-jangan...

"Ba-bagaimana bisa kau tahu aku adalah..."

Chanyeol memotong pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Mengetahui fakta bahwa dirimu gay?" Tanya Chanyeol remeh.

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil.

Chanyeol mendengus kesal,

"Diary bodohmu itu yang membuatku tahu semuanya. Dan aku jijik saat membaca lembar demi lembar buku itu!" Ujar Chanyeol menusuk hati Baekhyun.

Baekhyun meremas ujung blazernya hingga meninggalkam lipatan kuat di sana.

"Kau menyukaiku? Mimpi saja kau Byun Baekhyun. Aku tidak akan sudi disukai oleh gay sepertimu, itu menjijikan." Tekan Chanyeol jelas.

"Ja-jangan menghina perasaanku, Chanyeol..."

Baekhyum susah payah mengeluarkan suaranya untuk membela diri.

Baekhyun sudah tidak kuat lagi.

"Jika kau memang membenci kaum gay sepertiku, tidak apa-apa.

Terserah kau mau mengataiku menjijikan atau apa itu, aku tidak peduli. Aku sekarang sudah tidak kuat."

Chanyeol terdiam menyimak perkataan orang yang ia anggap menjijikan ini.

Baekhyun melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku akan menjauh darimu. Dan kau tidak perlu lagi melihat seseorang yang menjijikan ini lagi."

Chanyeol terdiam-lagi- menatap lelehan air mata yang keluar deras dari air mata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol pelan untuk memberinya jalan untuk keluar dari sudut itu.

"Aku pergi. Kau boleh membenciku tapi jangan lupakan persahabatan kita, Yeol"

Setelah mengatakan itu Baekhyun keluar dari tempat itu.

Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terdiam tanpa ekspresi.

Hari ini Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengakhiri persahabatan maupun ikatan mereka.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya dan membolos 2 pelajaran terakhir.

Baekhyun memasuki pekarangan rumahnya pelan. Kakinya seakan tidak mempunyai kekuatan lagi untuk berjalan.

Dan sakit di pergelangan tangan, kepala, dan hatinya memperburuk kondisi nya.

Baekhyun meringis memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba sakit seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum.

"Arghh!!"

Pandangannya berkunang kunang.

Dirasakannya tubuhnya menubruk rumput di halaman itu.

Pandangan Baekhyun menggelap dan hanya sebuah teriakkan yang memanggil namanya yang ia dengar sebelum akhirnya tak sadarkan diri.

 ***-*-*-***

"Kau belum melihat Baekhyun lagi setelah ditarik Chanyeol ke suatu tempat?!" Pekik Luhan pada Kris.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di rumah Kyungsoo untuk kerja kelompok. Harusnya kegiatan itu juga di hadiri oleh Baekhyun, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Baekhyun di sana.

Jangan tanyakan dimana Chanyeol. Ia lebih memilih untuk satu kelompok dengan Seulgi dibandingkan dengan teman-temannya sendiri.

"Aku pikir ia pergi ke UKS bersama Sehun karena biasanya mereka berdua selalu membolos ke UKS" "Sehun, apa Baekhyun tidak bersamamu tadi?" Ujar Kris cemas.

Sehun menggeleng , "Tidak. Ia tidak bersama denganku. Aku pikir ia ada dikelas"

Kyungsoo memijit pelipisnya. Ia pusing dengan keadaan ini. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada Baekhyun?

Jongin menjentikkan jarinya,"Bagaimana kalau kita hubungi Taehyung? Kau ada nomornya kan, Kyungie?" Tanya Jongin pada kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat, "Benar! Aku ada nomornya. Aku akan menghubungi Taehyung. Tunggu sebentar"

Kyungsoo mengambil ponselnya kemudian mengetikan sebuah nomor disana.

"Halo, Taehyung? "

"Astaga hyung, apa yang terjadi padamu? Bagaimana bisa kau pingsan begitu?"

Taehyung bergerak gelisah di depan kamar Baekhyun sambil menunggu dokter yang memeriksa Baekhyun keluar dan memberikan analisanya.

Taehyung menemukan Baekhyun yang pingsan di depan rumah tadi. Ia segera menghubungi dokter keluarga mereka yang merupakan kakak sepupu mereka.

Dokter itu keluar dari kamar Baekhyun setelah memeriksa keadaannya. Taehyung segera menghampiri dokter tersebut.

"Jinki hyung, apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun hyung? Kenapa ia bisa pingsan seperti itu? Apa ia memiliki sebuah penyakit? Apa ada yang salah pada tubuhnya? Hyung jawab aku!!" Taehyung menghujani Jinki dengan pertanyaan beruntun.

Jinki menepuk pundak Taehyung bermaksud menenangkan Taehyung,

"Tenanglah, Baekhyun tidak apa-apa. Ia hanya mengalami Anemia. Mungkin ia banyak pikiran, pastikan pola makannya teratur dan minum obatnya secara teratur." Ujar Jinki.

Taehyung mendesah lega. Ia mengusap dadanya pelan,

"Ah.. syukurlah. Baiklah hyung, akan aku pastikan ia makan teratur dan meminum obatnya.

Terima kasih banyak, hyung!"

Jinki menggeleng, "Sudahlah, aku kan sepupumu. Baekhyun juga sudah kuanggal adikku sendiri. Tidak usah berterima kasih."

Jinki tersenyum, "Tetap saja hyung-"

"Sudahlah. Aku kembali ke rumah sakit dulu. Jaga Baekhyun ya!"

Jinki pamit untuk kembali ke rumah sakit.

Drrtt...drrtt..

Ponsel Taehyung bergetar menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk.

"Kyungsoo hyung?"

Taehyung menggeser tombol berwarna hijau pada layar ponselnya.

"Ada apa Kyungsoo hyung?"

"Taehyung, apa Baekhyun ada di rumah? "

"Aahh, Baekhyun hyung ada di rumah. Ia sedang beristirahat karena sedang sakit"

"Apa?! Baekhyun sakit?! Sakit apa? "

"Anemia hanya kambuh. Tidak usah khawatir, hyung."

"Tapi ia Baik-baik saja, kan? Aku cemas sekali!!"

"Hahaha, jangan khawatir, hyung. Ia sudah membaik sekarang"

"Syukurlah... jaga hyung mu dengan baik ya, Tae. Sepertinya ia mengalami hal yang berat di sekolah..."

"Hal berat? Ah.. baiklah hyung. Aku akan menjaga hyung dengan baik."

"Terima kasih,Tae. Kalau begitu salam pada Baekhyun, ya.

Annyeong"

"Ne, hyung. Annyeong"

Klik

Taehyung mengakhiri panggilan tersebut.

Taehyung mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

Pasalnya tadi Kyungsoo mengatakan kalau Baekhyun mengalami hal yang berat di sekolah.

Hal berat seperti apa?

Baru saja ia mengusap dadanya lega karena Baekhyun Baik-baik saja. Sekarang ia kembali pening karena hal berat yang 'katanya' menimpanya di sekolah.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun kenapa? Tak biasanya Baekhyun seperti ini.

Baekhyun tidak pernah melupakan obatnya sama sekali.

Ia akan meminum obatnya rutin sesuai jadwal.

Bagi Baekhyun kesehatan adalah segalanya, bukan?

Belakangan ini juga Baekhyun bersikap lebih diam. Raut keceriaan tidak terlihat beberapa hari ini.

Baekhyun tidak pernah seperti ini kecuali jika bersangkutan dengan orang itu.

Ya. Dengan orang itu.

Taehyung tahu kalau sudah berhubungan dengan orang itu pasti hyung nya mendadak berubah.

"Kenapa kau tak juga sadar, hyung? Dia tidak seperti dulu.. tidakkah kau mengerti? "

Taehyung memijit pelipisnya, ia sudah lelah iika seperti ini.

Baekhyun selalu menangis karena orang itu. Sering kali Taehyung mendengar isakkan pilu hyungnya dari luar kamar pada saat malam hari.

Taehyung tahu kalau tangisan hyungnya itu karena orang itu walaupun Baekhyun tidak pernah mengatakannya sama sekali.

Bahkan jika Taehyung bertanya tentang yang terjadi pada hyungnya itu jawaban Baekhyun hanyalah 'tidak ada apa-apa' atau 'aku Baik-baik saja' dan alasan lainnya yang pastinya Taehyung tidak percayai.

Taehyung juga tidak pernah mau bertanya lebih jauh jika sudah begitu.

Percuma, Baekhyun tidak akan menjawabnya juga.

"Tae..."

Suara lirih Baekhyun yang memanggil nya.

Taehyung segera masuk ke kamar Baekhyun dengan tergesa.

"Ada apa hyung? Apa kau Baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun mencoba untuk duduk di kasurnya dan Taehyung pun membantunya.

"Pelan-pelan hyung..."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis melihat perlakuan adiknya yang perhatian ini.

"Hey.. tidak biasanya kau perhatian begini, Tae. Ada apa sih?"

Taehyung memandang hyungnya sinis.

"Kau kan sedang sakit. Lagipula aku ini kan adikmu 'satu satunya' pastinya aku merawatmu lah kalau kau sakit hyung" Taehyung menekankan kata 'satu satunya'.

Baekhyun tertawa karena alasan adiknya itu. Taehyung memang tidak suka menunjukkan perhatiannya. Padahal Baekhyun tahu kalau Taehyung sedang khawatir saat ini.

Baikalah, Baekhyun bukannya sedang geer saat ini.

"Arasseo..."

Taehyung menunduk, tangannya meremas selimut strawberry Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang melihat nya bingung.

"Ada apa, Tae? Apa ada masalah?"

Taehyung mendongak menatap Baekhyun yang juga menatapnya sayu.

"Aku ingin bertanya, hyung"

"Bertanya apa? Katakan saja"

Taehyung mengangguk ragu,

"Ada apa denganmu hyung? Kenapa kau bisa jadi seperti ini?"

Baekhyun memasang wajah ceria nya.

"Hey! Memangnya aku kenapa? Sepertinya aku hanya pingsan dan berakhir di ranjangku"

Baekhyun tertawa canggung.

"Jangan mengelak lagi, hyung. Aku tahu kau berbohong. Jangan membohongiku lagi hyung. Jujur saja padaku..."

Taehyung memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan hal ini pada Baekhyun. Percuma Baekhyun menjawab kalau hanya berisi kebohongan, bukan?

"A-aku tidak membohongimu. Bukankan berkali kali kukatakan aku Baik-baik saja? Kurasa aku hanya kurang sehat dan-"

"Ini karena Park Chanyeol, bukan?"

Baekhyun tersentak kaget.

Bagaimana bisa Taehyung tahu?

"I-ini bukan karena Chan-"

"Jujur saja hyung. Aku tidak ingin mendengar kebohongan mu. Tolong... katakan padaku"

Taehyung memohon menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya,

Perasaan berkecamuk dalam dadanya. Tidak tahu apa yang akan ia katakan.

'Apa aku katakan saja?'

"Jika hyung tidak mau, aku akan tanya pada Chanyeol hyung"

Baekhyun menahan tangan Taehyung yang hendak berdiri.

Lebih baik ia yang mengatakannya daripada Taehyung menanyakan langsung pada Chanyeol.

Bukankah Baekhyun telah memutuskan untuk menjauh dari Chanyeol? Dan err.. persahabatan mereka telah berakhir dengan 'resmi' hari ini?

"Jangan bertanya padanya. A-aku akan mengatakannya padamu"

Taehyung tersenyum cerah mendengarnya.

Akhirnya yang ia tunggu selama ini akan terjawab.

"Jadi begini... Chanyeol dan aku sudah lama tidak berhubungan lagi. Menyapa saja tidak pernah apa lagi berbicara. Hanya aku yang berinteraksi padanya sedangkan ia hanya mengacuhkanku. Kupikir Semua itu terjadi sejak ia berhubungan dengan Kang Seulgi, teman sebangku ku,"

Taehyung menyimak dengan baik tanpa melewatkan satu pun kata.

"Namun nyatanya aku salah. Ia menjauhiku karena ia membaca diary ku..

Ia jadi mengetahui kalau aku menyukainya, mengaguminya, dan mencintainta selama kami bersahabat. "

Setetes Air mata Baekhyun jatuh dari tempat asalnya.

"Dan parahnya lagi ia mengetahui kalau aku Gay..

Dan dia menjadi membenciku... ia membenci hiks.. kaum Gay.."

Taehyung mengernyitkan alisnya,

"Apa-apaan itu? Membenci kaum Gay? Bukankah Gay itu hal yang wajar di negara ini?"

Ya.. Gay adalah hal yang wajar di negara ini. Seperti hubungan lawan jenis...

"A-aku tidak tahu.. dia bilang padaku bahwa aku menjijikan... Chanyeol tidak sudi hiks.. di sukai oleh gay sepertiku... dia-"

Taehyung membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya.

Ia mengusap punggung Baekhyun dengan tangannya berharap dengan begitu Baekhyun menjadi tenang.

Baekhyun terisak di pelukan Taehyung. Meskipun Taehyung masih berada di tingkat akhir JHS tapi ia sudah sangat dewasa. Bahkan melebihi Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah, hyung."

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Tae? Aku berkata padanya kalau aku akan menjauh.. aku akan pergi..."

"Tidak apa, hyung... tidak apa.."

Taehyung mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun. Isakkan tangis Baekhyun bagai menyayat hatinya.

"Aku.. mencintainya..."

Baekhyun pergi ke sekolah di antar oleh ayahnya dan juga Taehyung. Kemana perginya supir Baekhyun? Ia sedang pulang ke kampung halamannya.

"Baek, kalau kau masih sakit telepon Appa, ya. Kau masih pucat, lho"

Hankyung khawatir dengan keadaan Baekhyun yang masih belum bisa dibilang 'Baik-baik saja'. Bibirnya pucat dan matanya sayu sekali.

"Aku Baik-baik saja, Appa.. tenanglah"

Taehyung mendelik ke arah Baekhyun kesal.

"Benar kata Appa, hyung. Hyung tidak usah sekolah dulu.. nanti pingsan siapa yang mau mengangkat tubuh hyung yang gendut itu?"

Apa Taehyung buta? Sisi mana yang memperlihatkan Baekhyun gendut? Jangan terlalu serius, Taehyung hanya bercanda.

"YA! Apa kau bilang? Gendut?! Dasar kau alien!!"

Taehyung menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun hendak membalasnya hanya saja ia sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolahnya.

"Kau selamat hari ini, alien"

Baekhyun mengecup pipi hankyung lalu berpamitan.

Taehyung tersenyum senang. Akhirnya Baekhyun kembali ceria walaupun hanya sedikit.

Hankyung mengernyitkan dahinya menatap Taehyung dari kaca depan mobil.

"Ada apa, Tae?"

Taehyung menggeleng kecil.

"Tidak ada. Ayo jalan Appa, aku sudah terlambat"

Chanyeol menatap seseorang yang sedang berjalan menyusuri halaman sekolah dari jendela kelasnya.

Wajahnya menampilkan smirk meremehkan yang membuat orang yang melihatnya ingin sekali kali menampar wajah itu.

"Cih, dasar menjijikan"

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke buku komik yang sedang ia baca tadi.

Pandangannya kembali ia tolehkan ke arah orang yang tadi ia tatap saat orang itu sudah sampai di kelasnya.

Orang itu menaruh tasnya pada sangkutan tas ada pada mejanya.Chanyeol memperhatikan orang itu lekat. Dengan pandangan jijik tentunya.

Orang itu menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. Ia hanya melihat Chanyeol sekilas kemudian pergi keluar dari kelasnya saat ia mendapat sebuah pesan di ponselnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum miring, "Cih, tau diri rupanya. Dasar Byun Baekhyun menjijikan"

*

Baekhyun menemui seseorang di taman belakang sekolah sesuai dengan pesan yang ia terima.

"Dimana dia? Apa dia belum datang? "

Baekhyun celingukan mencari seseorang yang memanggilnya ke sini.

Dimana orang itu? Apa ia hanya bercanda?

"Aku tidak bercanda Baekhyun-ah"

Seperti bisa membaca pikiran Baekhyun, suara itu menjawabnya.

Baekhyun menoleh cepat ke asal suara, dan..

"Daehyun-ah!"

 **-*-**

Luhan dan kyungsoo menunggu Baekhyun datang ke kelas. Kelas akqn dimulai 5 menit lagi dan Baekhyun belum juga datang ke kelasnya.

"Dimana Baekhyun? Kelas sudah mau dimulai..." tanya Luhan gelisah.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Padahal tasnya ada disini"

Seseorang datang dan duduk di meja Baekhyun.

Yang diharapkan Baekhyun tapi yang datang malah Seulgi.

"Kenapa tidak dia saja yang tidak masuk?!" Sungut Luhan

Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahunya,

"Entahlah.."

"Jadi, kenapa kau memanggilku?? Apa kau butuh bantuan???"

Baekhyun menatap Daehyun yang sedang tersenyum manis menatapnya.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya merindukan mu. Aku merindukanmu kelinciku~"

Baekhyun memukul lengan Daehyun pelan,

"Ada ada saja"

Daehyun menatap Baekhyun lekat, "Aku memanggilmu karena Taehyung. Dia bilang aku harus menemuimu dan menenangkanmu"

Baekhyun mendesah malas."Haaah...anak itu. Kenapa kau mau menemuiku hanya karena permintaan si alien itu?"

Daehyun tertawa kecil lalu menggusak rambut Baekhyun.

 **-*-**

Luhan memanggil seorang teman sekelasnya,

"Sungyeol-ah, kau tahu dimana Baekhyun? "

Sungyeol mengangguk, "Di taman belakang sekolah bersama Daehyun"

"APA?!"

Luhan dan Kyungsoo berteriak kaget.

Hal itu membuat Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya ke arah uke rempong di sana.

"Daehyun? Apa dia mau menyatakan cintanya lagi pada Baekhyun? "

Luhan berbinar mengatakannya, Kyungsoo menggeleng semangat

"Tidak tahu! Jika benar ini merupakan hal yang baik untuk Baekhyun"

Chanyeol mendengar percakapan itu dengan perasaan kesal.

"Cih.. Dasar gay"

Tiba-tiba sang ketua kelas Kim Joonmyun datang dan berdiri di podium depan kelas.

"Pengumuman teman-teman! Para guru sedang ada rapat saat ini. Oleh karena itu tidak ada pelajaran untuk hari ini. Seluruh murid dapat melakukan aktivitas apapun di sekolah namun tidak diperbolehkan pulang sampai bel pulang berdering. Terima kasih"

Seluruh siswa dalam kelas bersorak senang. Sebagian dari mereka memilih untuk pergi ke kantin, bermain bola, dan lainnya.

Begitu juga dengan Luhan, Kyungsoo, Kris, Sehun, dan Jongin. Mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin tanpa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Percuma mengajak si jangkung itu. Ia tidak akan mau juga jika diajak.

Dan mereka pikir akan baik jika membiarkan Daehyun mendekati Baekhyun kembali.

Chanyeol hanya diam di kursinya. Ia tidak ingin beranjak kemana pun saat ini.Freeclass seperti ini merupakan kesempatan bagus untuk tidur bukan?

"Chanie~ ayo kita ke kantin!"

Seulgi bergelayut manja di tangan Chanyeol sambil memasang tampang menggemaskan.

Chanyeol mau tidak mau menurutinya. Apapun akan Chanyeol lakukan untuk Seulgi.

Chanyeol pergi menuju kantin melewati koridor taman belakang Alasannya adalah karena Seulgi bilang koridor utama sangat ramai saat ini. Kenyataannya itu memang benar...

"Chanie~ aku ingin makan spaghetti nanti. Kau mau makan apa?" Seulgi bertanya dengan nada senang.

Jujur saja Chanyeol tidak memerhatikan pertanyaan Seulgi. Ia terlalu fokus pada kedua orang yang sedang duduk di taman itu dengan mesra.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan..

"Aku sangat menyayangimu Baek.."

Daehyun mengusap pipi Baekhyun lembut. Sedari tadi yang mereka lakukan hanyalah tertawa dan saling memeluk satu sama lain.

Daehyun adalah teman les Baekhyun saat ia duduk di bangku JHS. Sudah biasa jika mereka saling memeluk seperti itu.

Daehyun memberanikan diri untuk menangkup pipi Baekhyun dan menatapnya dalam.

Jangan tanyakan bagaimana Baekhyun saat ini, pipinya sudah memerah seperti tomat. Daehyun tidak pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya.

Saat wajah Daehyun mulai mendekat ke wajah Baekhyun, ia hanya memejamkan matanya.

Namun berselang beberapa lama, tidak ada yang bersentuhan dengan bibirnya dan deru nafas dari Daehyun yang menerpa wajahnya juga sudah tidak ada.

Apa yang terjadi?

Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya perlahan dan yang terlihat di matanya adalah bayangan seseorang yang membuatnya selalu menangis.

Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya saat melihat sosok Chanyeol di depan matanya.

"C-chanyeol... kenapa kau-"

"Setelah Kris, sekarang Jung Daehyun?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung

"Apa maksudmu Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol tersenyum mengejek, "Tidak usah pura-pura tidak tahu. Dasar kau, benar benar gay menjijikan!"

Kemana perginya Daehyun? Sepertinya Chanyeol telah melakukan sesuatu padanya.

"Dimana Daehyun? "

Chanyeol tersenyum miring, "Cih, tidak usah menanyakannya! Jangan merusak orang lain Baekhyun! Cukup sudah Jongin menjadi gay dan jangan ada yang lain!"

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya lalu memegang tangan Chanyeol kuat.

"Kumohon katakan.. dimana Daehyun? Dimana Daehyun, Yeol??"

"Lepaskan aku, bodoh!!"

Chanyeol menyentak tangan Baekhyun kasar hingga tubuh baekhyun terhuyung ke belakang dan menyenggol Seulgi yang berada di sana.

Tubuh Seulgi terhempas ke dalam kolam buatan taman itu yang kedalamannya mencapai 2.5 meter.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membelalakkan mata mereka karena kaget.

"Chanyeol!! Tolong aku!" Teriak Seulgi meminta bantuan Chanyeol.

Tanpa babibu Chanyeol langsung menceburkan dirinya ke kolam untuk menolong kekasihnya yang sedang tenggelam itu.

 _》 Baekhyun POV_

Tanpa babibu Chanyeol langsung menceburkan dirinya ke kolam itu untuk menolong kekasinya, Seulgi.

Ia tidak memikirkan bajunya yang akan basah jika ia menyeburkan diri ke kolam itu.

Ia tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi padanya asalkan yeoja kesayangannya itu selamat.

Apa jika aku yang tenggelam ia akan melakukan hal yang sama?

Hatiku terluka melihat hal itu. Apa salahku?

Melihat Seulgi yang tercebur dan tenggelam ke dalam sungai aku menjadi iri dengannya. Harusnya aku tidak begitu, aku tidak bisa iri pada seseorang yang tenggelam.

Apa aku harus menceburkan diriku ke kolam dan tenggelam agar perhatiannya kembali padaku?

Tapi... melihat Seulgi tenggelam itu sangatlah aneh.Seulgi merupakan juara 1 olimpiade renang saat sekolah dasar dulu.

Ia mengalahkanku saat itu dan aku berakhir sebagai juara 2.

Seulgi bisa berenang.

Chanyeol naik ke permukaan kolam dengan Seulgi yang dalam gendongan bridal stylenya.Seulgi nampak tak sadarkan diri.

Chanyeol menatapku tajam dan penuh kebencian.

"Kau hampir membunuh seseorang, Byun Baekhyun."

A-apa?? Chanyeol menuduhku hampir membunuh Seulgi? Sungguh aku tidak sengaja.

"Kau sudah gila Byun Baekhyun? APA KAU SUDAH GILA?!"

Chanyeol berteriak dihadapanku. Ia tak pernah melakukan hal ini padaku saat kami bersahabat dulu.

"A-aku minta maaf.. aku tidak bermaksud membuat Seulgi tenggelam. Maafkan aku Chanyeol. .. maafkan aku.."

Aku meminta maaf padanya atas kesalahan yang tidak aku ketahui.

"Simpan maafmu itu! Aku tidak membutuhkannya!"

"Chanyeol... maafkan aku.. Chanyeol-"

"Enyahlah"

Satu kata yang paling aku takutkan keluar dari bibirnya.

Dengan kata kata itu aku dapat mengetahui, Chanyeol tidak menginginkanku lagi.

Chanyeol pergi dari hadapanku dengan Seulgi yang ada dalam gendongannya.

Dan aku melihat Seulgi melirik ku sinis lalu tersenyum mengejek kearahku, kemudian kembali memejamkan matanya. Kembali pada aktingnya.

Baiklah. Aku memutuskan untuk hilang dari pandangan Chanyeol. Agar ia bahagia. Karena aku bahagia jika Chanyeol juga bahagia.

Walau akan sakit nantinya.

 _》Baekhyun POV end_

 _Flashback Off_

 **=TBC=**

.

.

.

Akhirnya update part ini~ waktu aku ketik ulang part ini, aku kepikiran sama review nya. sempet mikir untuk berhenti sampe disini karena sebenarnya cerita ini sudah end di wp dengan uname dan judul sama. tapi karena reviewnya sangat menyemangati, jadi aku up lagi~ dan kalo di chap ini tanda pemisah partnya gaada, aku gatau lagi. sudah mencoba tapi tetap hilang saat ku publish. terimaksih yang udah mau baca~

last,

 ** _Mind to review?_**


End file.
